Platinum Big Brother 3
Platinum Big Brother 3 is the third season of the Platinum Big Brother series which was introduced to tengaged towards the end of July 2013. The season is set to last 25 days it has not been announced how many houseguests will be entering the house this season, it was hinted during casting that this season would be the biggest season yet. Casting applications for this season opened on September 24th 2013. The premier date is still yet to be confirmed. Production and casting After another successful season, Lauren Jade announced with much pleasure that the series will be back with a new season just under 1 week after the finale of season 2. Production started on season 3 by Laurenjade121. Applications for this season closed September 28th and part 2 of the interview process commenced lasting 48 hours. The poll for a free pass to the house also opened on September 28th 2013 ensuring a applicant a pass into the house. How to play The game generally works on a 2-day rotation, the live show, which includes an eviction, new head of household competition and nominations all on one day. The veto competition and veto meeting are then held the next day. This season followed the same time pattern as the previous season, all competitions were held at 5 EST daily. The HoH must nominate two of their fellow houseguests for possible eviction. Then houseguets compete in the Power of Veto competition, where the winner get's a chance to veto one of the HoH's nominations, if they do the HoH myust name a replacement nominee, but cannot nominate the veto winner. All houseguests, apart from the nominees then vote to evict one of the nominees. (The HoH only votes in the event of a tie). The houseguest that receives the most votes to evict has to leave the house. From the final 9 onwards, evicted houseguests become part of the 'Big Brother Jury.' On finale night, the Jury of seven vote between the final 2 on who should be crowned the winner of Platinum Big Brother 1. At the final 3, the HoH is split into 3 parts to determine who the final HoH is. Securing themselves an automatic place in the final two. Twist of the season The twist was revealed, as four past houseguests re-entered the house. Then it was announced that the season twist would be the 'clique' twist. Formed in four cliques of four; The Populars, The Brains, The Off-Beats and The Brains. The winner of HoH will grant their clique immunity. This will remain till the Final 10. Houseguests On the cast reveal, 12 houseguests were announced to be entering the house the following day on October 1st 2013 and the official houseguests signed contracts ready for their stay in the Platinum Big Brother house. All houseguests announced were new to Platinum Big Brother series. The houseguests entered the house on October 2nd 2013. Shortly after, it was announced that four returnees will return as part of the "Clique" twist. They are fully eligible houseguests. 'New Houseguests' 'Returning Houseguests' Voting History ; Color key : : – Athletes : – Brains : – Off-beat : – Popular